All Tied Up
by xXxMusicSavedMyLifeXxX
Summary: Klaus has Elena once again, but this time, he does something different with her. Klaus regrets what he'd done, and maybe thinks he has feeling for Elena. Will she ever forgive Klaus for what he's done, or will she hate him with even more? Will forgiveness lead to more, or will hate make Klaus end with a stake in his heart? Lots of Elena/Klaus smut! Some Delena smut.
1. Feast

Elena groaned groggily. Her head was spinning. _What the hell happened to me?_ She was seeing double at the moment. When her eyes finally focus and her head stopped pounding so hard. She heard a chuckled, dark, slightly amused. She hated that she recognized. She looked down to find herself bound by thick rope...Again. She groaned loudly and gave futile tries to free herself. She slumped as much as she could.

"Klaus," she said. "What the hell do you want from me _now_?" she demanded.

The blonde stepped in front of his view, smiling, and to her dismay, was shirtless. "Well, now it seems I've got you all tied up again." He was too happy for Elena's pleasure.

Klaus had definitely chose the right day to kidnap Elena again. She wore a shoulderless black blouse and a black, grey, and white plaid skirt. She wore black knee-high men's dress socks (a pair of Damon's to be exact) and calf high leather boots that probably had too many buckles to be Elena's style. But she looked gorgeous nonetheless. Klaus was glad he'd tied her feet to the legs of the chair, because as soon as he got down on his knees between her parted legs, her eyes showed that she wanted nothing more than to kick his face in.

"Relax, love. I intend to feast this time." Klaus licked his lips, brushing them along her thigh.

Elena gasped, and her body jerked back instantly. It was the same tactic Damon used when he was apologizing to her. What Klaus was planning, she didn't want no part of it, but his soft stroked across her soft skin. There were a few bite marks on her thighs, ones she didn't often try to hide. She bit her lip when his fingers slid underneath her skirt. His words finally sank into her head as his actions continued. Two fingers rubbed in a cirlce teasingly on her lace covered womanhood. Elena desperately wanted to get away, not wanting any part of what Klaus could do.

"Get the fuck off me!" she growled, managing to back the chair she was bound to back a little bit away from the hybrid. "Don't touch me!" This was what her brain wanted, but not what her body did. It was responding to the gentle caresses going on beneath her skirt. She bit back a moan when his fingers pressed more against her.

Klaus smirked at the front Elena was putting up. He removed his hand from underneath her skirt only to removed her boots and socks with it. He was going to strip her of her dignity and leave her for her dear darling rescuers- the Salvatore brothers- to find her in wet, sweaty heap on his floor. He had a thousand plus years of experience, and he would no doubt make her beg for him, but Elena was a fighter. She wasn't going to give in to the hybrid.

Klaus placed a few of his own bite marks on the inside of her thighs, Elena gasping and squealing. He slipped off her skirt, revealing pretty black, lacy panties. The material was already nearly soaked, and Klaus knew he was winning the war inside Elena's head. He tossed the plaid material to the side. Elena still had plenty of fight left in her. Her struggling had managed to loosen up the rope around her chest. That was fine. He was going to untie her anyway, but for now, he tightened the rope. He smirked as an idea came to him. He used his mouth, careful not to rip the pretty material and slowly pulled them down. Klaus honestly half expected a disaster area down there, but was pleasently surprised to find her clean and neatly shaved. His long tongue darted out, licking his lips.

"This would be much easier on you if you would just stop fighting what you want," Klaus hummed with a smile.

Elena bared her teeth. _Oh, hell, he better be glad my legs are tied to this fucking chair! _"Rot in hell, Klaus!"

He leaned in towards her womanhood, his skilled tongue placing a delicate lick across her sensitive area, making her gasp and throw her head back. "I might do just that, but before I do, you're going to be my dinner before I go," he purred in a seductively low tone that made a shudder go down her spine. He tore away the blouse she wore. He could always replace it.

Elena gave him a look that could kill if it were at all possible. With that look, Klaus smiled and untied her from the chair. He wasn't expecting Elena to whirl around and punch him so hard. He rubbed his jaw. He had that one coming for him, so he let it slid. The second hit was even more unexpected, neither was the two hard-very hard-kick to the groin after kicking her panties off the rest of the way to move like she wanted. He grabbed Elena's wrists, and he brought her down as he collapsed to his knees in agony. Even in his agony, he tied her hands together tightly, before he rolled over to his side.

"Son of a...bitch!" he groaned, closing his eyes.

Elena stood back up, but Klaus held a tight grip on the other end of the rope, giving her nowhere to go but down-which she wasn't going to do on her own. Klaus rolled onto his back after the throbbing on of his cock stopped, only for his manhood to stirr as he opened his eyes to find Elena's wet womanhood right above him, out of reach of his tongue. He'd fix that...He pulled her down on top of him, putting them in the 69 position. Klaus didn't expect Elena to blow him, but he didn't care. He just wanted her panting and moaning his name. His tongue darted out, tasting the sweetness of Elena Gilbert.

"Ngh," she groaned.

Klaus had released his end of the rope to grab a hold of Elena's hips. She arched her back as he flicked his tongue against her swollen clit. She was hunched over his hips, and the position was uncomfortable. Eventually she gave up on fighting with Klaus and herself, and she laid flat against the hybrid. She let her moans flow free as she was eaten like a pro. His tongue was far more skilled than Damon's by a couple hundred years. The only thing she could grip was Klaus's erection, and she constantly squeezed it with each percise lick he placed on her sensitive bud.

Elena could feel the coil in her belly start to tightened with each torchered swipe of his tongue. It tightened ten fold when Klaus resolved to sucking on her, making her cry out and dig her nails in to his clothed, swollen shaft, in return, making him howl in a pleasured pain. She began to pant, clawing wildly at his jeans as her orgasm approached her. She vowed to herself that she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of her screaming his name. Her body jerked wildly against him, her hips bucking on his face as she rode out a powerful orgasm.

The hybrid drank her sweet necter of victory. Slowly, with slightly shaking fingers, he slid two fingers across her wetness, coating them in her sweet come. He gently pushed the pads of his fingers inside, smiling at her gasp and how she didn't try to fight him. Elena was telling herself she wasn't enjoying Klaus playing with her body, that she was merely letting it happen. She mewled as he slid his large fingers deep inside her. Her body responded by rocking back on his fingers.

Klaus bit his lip. She was so tight around his fingers. He could only imagine what she would feel like around his thick, hard cock. He met her hips each time with his fingers, drawing mewls and moans from his pretty lips. He could feel her hot breath on his manhood, and it made him groan. He curled his digits inside of her and had her coming again in a matter of minutes again. Elena's body shook violently as she cried out her second orgasm. She mentally cursed herself. Klaus had a thousand plus years or experience, and he was pouring it all over Elena's body. He flipped her onto her back, careful not to injure her more than needed. He unhooked her bra and tossed it aimlessly away, almost throwing the lacy object into the fire roaring in the fireplace.

"You are most certainly a beautiful woman, Elena," he purred. "Perhaps this time I won't give you back..." The idea seemed very good in his head, but he knew he had a minumum amount of time left before the Salvatore brothers and their team of weirdos arrived to save the beauty beneath him.

Elena flushed red as she watched Klaus stand and remove everything from his lower half. His eyes caught hers, holding her there. She couldn't look away even though she wanted to. She wanted to run. Things have gone far enough for her mind, but her body, oh her body was such a traitor. It wanted this, wanted him. He got on his knees, hovering over her. He tied her hands to the nearby leg of the loveseat. His large hands slid down her body to her waist. He didn't have time for much foreplay like he wanted. He lifted her legs onto his shoulder.

"This is going to hurt a little," he warned in a gruff, lustfilled groan.

With one swift, smooth, powerful thrust, he buried his aching manhood deep in Elena's hot, silky bodies. He wasn't a complete monster, though, and he allowed her time to adjust to his size. It was clear that from the sound of her high pitched, pained scream that she had never taken anyone as big as he was. When her screaming subsided he slid out and snapped his his forward. She was even tighter around him than he thought she'd be, and he groaned with strenuous effort not to pound into her. He would probably tear her opening if his did. His hips connected with hers, the sound of skin slapping against skin soft. Elena kept her eyes squeezed shut, head turned, refusing to look at him. Elena's back arched and a moan was pulled from her throat as Klaus sank particularly hard into her.

"I would never...assume you to be one...who likes it...hard," Klaus purred between light pants.

Naturally, he used this new knowledge of her body against her, forcing long, loud moans from her. She rutted against him in time, body begging what her mind refused her to say. She wanted him faster. Klaus picked up on the signs and gave her body what it wanted. He was still unwilling to use his full strength on her, though there were parts of his mind that wanted him to loose himself in her. He buried his face in her neck, moaning. He found himself sinking deeper into the pretty teenager.

Elena, overwhelmed by great the pleasure of her orgasm, clamped her mouth down on the junction where Klaus's neck met his shoulder. She bit down hard, Klaus letting out little whimpers of pain. He returned the action, not bothering to use his fangs. In his effort to keep control of himself, he was starting to claw at Elena's flawless hip, leaving jagged scratch marks the gradually began to bleed as he continued to scratch at the same areas. He clawed at her sides as his thrusts hardened even more.

Klaus couldn't stop himself now. He removed his bloodied fingers from her hips and dug them into the floor. His panting incresed ten fold as he used early all of his strength. Elena's body was taking him and his strength, but that didn't mean it wasn't painful. Her screams suddenly filled his ears, but he was too far gone to notice it.

Elena pulled harshly at the rope binding her in place. "St-op!" she screamed. "H-h-hurts!"

Klaus didn't last long at this rate. With long, labored gasps and moans, he came deep inside her in several hard spurts. He panted harshly and he pulled out. The room was spinning. He hadn't had such a powerful orgasm in years. When his head stopped spinning and he could focus on what was going on, he realized that Elena was crying. She'd turned her head away from him, eyes squeezed shut.

A large wave of guilt crashed over him, drenching him. Laying to her side, he gently cupped her face, but she jerked her head away. He broke the rope around her wrist. Elena managed to weakly punch him in face. There were rope burns on her wrists. He kissed them softly.

"I'm so sorry, Elena," he murmured softly. "I didn't mean to use my full strength on you." He gently stroked his fingers throught her sweat damp brunette hair. She made no move to aknowledge him.

Klaus picked up a pillow off the couch and put it on the floor, lifting her head and placing it on the pillow. He picked up her pantied and put them back on her. He put her bra back on. He'd made a mess of her blouse, so he put his shirt on her. He put her socks back on. He snatched a blanket off the back of the couch and covered her. He redressed himself, sitting beside her. He stroked her hair softly, and she fell asleep.

His ears pricked at the sound of a car pulling up and arguing. Elena's knights have come to save her. He protectively leaned over her. Damon kicked in the door, but Klaus held his ground. Damon stopped when he saw the rope, the rope burns on Elena's wrists, her torn blouse and her skirt and shoes.

"What the hell did you do?" Damon demanded.

"Get away. Now." Klaus growled. "I'll return her myself when I make sure she is not badly injured." His eyes turned yellow, signalling that he was not afraid to turn and attack.

Stefan pulled Damon back, put he was pushed off. Damon's breathing was ragged. "Promise?"

"I swear to you," Klaus said in an oddly un-Klaus-like tone, sounding truly regretful and sincere. "I will drive her home myself. I give you my word."

"Your word has been shit lately," Damon snarled.

"This time, I swear I mean it."

Stefan pulled his brother away and towards the door. "Damon, he says he means it. Lets go. I'm not getting bit for you."

Damon bared his teeth at Klaus before he let Stefan drag him away.

Klaus kept his protective stance around Elena until he heard the car speed away. He carefully scooped her in his strong arms, and he carried her to his bedroom. He threw back the covers on his bed and laid her down. He got a medical kit from his bathroom. He never understood why he bought one, it seemed useless if you could heal yourself, but he found a great use for it. He brought it to the bed and opened it up. He pushed his shirt Elena was wearing up, and her panties down a enough to reveal the wounds he left on her. He cleaned her wounds up, put large bandages on them (two on each side) and he fixed what she wore. He covered her with the blanket and rubbed her forehead with his thumb. He frowned. Why was he being so sweet to her all of a sudden? He couldn't be..._feeling_ anything for her...could he?

He growled to himself, closing the blinds before leaving the bedroom. He closed the door silently. A few of his hybrids walked into the house rather loudly. And he snarled at them, catching their attention.

"There is a girl sleeping in my bed. Leave her be. Touch her, and I will rip your heart out leave it for actual wolves to eat. Keep quiet!" He picked up Elena's skirt and torn blouse. He grabbed a shirt laying on a chair. He shrugged it on. He was going to go shop for a new blouse for Elena and a completely new outfit to apologize for his actions today


	2. Apology

Klaus was shocked at how hard that black blouse was to find. He went as far as North Carolina to find the blouse, but he found it, and he sighed in relief when he did. It was getting late, and he was sure Elena had woke and left without her skirt. His shirt drapped down to her knees and made a decent dress on her. On his way back to Mystic Falls, he stopped by a mall. He got her two new outfits, going by the size of the skirt and blouse he'd taken with him, stopped by a drug store and got morning after pills, and then he headed home without anymore stops. It was almost midnight when he got out the car. He held the bags tightly in his hand as he walked into his home.

Elena was sitting in front of the fireplace, her knees drawn up to her chest. Her chin rested on her knees. Klaus, surprised that she stayed and happy that she did, closed the door, alerting her to his presence. She glanced at him and tugged the shirt over her knees.

"That isn't the shirt I put on you earlier," he said, moving to the fireplace with the bags and sitting beside her. She scooted away from him, staring into the fire.

"I got cold, so I got a sweater..."

Klaus gave a brief, true smile, though Elena didn't see it. He reached into one of the bags. He took out her skirt and the new blouse. He handed them to her. She stared at the blouse. It still had its tag on it.

"I had to go all the way to North Carolina to get this to replace the one I tore. It was really hard to find, but I found it." He reached into the bag from the drug store. He opened the container of pills and handed her one. "I got morning after pills...I didn't know if you were on birth control or anything."

"Thanks," she said softly.

"I'll get you a glass of water." Klaus stood and left to go to the kitchen.

Elena sighed softly, stretching her legs out. She set her skirt and new blouse down beside her. She gripped the pill tightly in her hand. She looked up when Klaus returned with a glass of water. She took it. She drank most of it, saving the last bit, and popping the pill into her mouth, washing it down with the last bit of water. She sat the glass down.

"I want a shower." She finally looked at his face, though he wasn't looking at her.

"You can use the bathroom in my bedroom-"

"I can't walk. It hurts too bad. I had to get one of your hybrids to carry me in here and start the fire back up."

Klaus turned to her. He truly felt worse for what he did. His bottom lip quivered a bit, but he wouldn't deny her request. He stood and carefully picked her up, Elena leaning her head on his shoulder so she wouldn't have to strain it and hold it up. A sudden explosion of unknown warmth raced through his veins. He stomach felt weird, but it was a pleasant weird. He carried her to his bathroom and sat her on the counter. His shower was huge, big enough for three, and it had a gleaming glass door that was sparkling clean. One could see perfectly right through the glass. Klaus made haste, hanging a towel on a hook by the shower and then throwing a beach towel over the top of the shower along with a wash cloth. He turned the water on so it would be warm when she got in. Klaus was about to leave, but Elena spoke.

"I'm going to need your help," she sighed, as if she really didn't want his help, which she didn't.

Klaus nodded a bit. He turned back to here. He helped her off the counter. She leaned back a bit on the counter as she shrugged off the sweater. She unhooked her bra and set it aside with the sweater. She pushed her panties down, wincing as she slowly bent her leg to take them off along with her socks. When she was completely naked, he helped her into the shower. He took off his socks and shoes and stepped in behind her fully clothed. He didn't want to be tempted again. He respectfully looked away as he turned around, tilting her head back into the stream of water. She closed her eyes and sighed softly.

She opened her eyes to find Klaus looking away, even saw a light dust of pink in his cheeks. He stared out the glass. His cheeks were puffed out a little and his blue eyes seemed more alive than normal. He leaned against the cool marble with his hands behind his back. The true innocence of Klaus drew out her curiousity. Here stood the same man that had threatened to take her life over and over and over again, raped her, hurt her...he didn't look like that same man, set off in rage and pride. She reached out to pull his facial hair, snapping him out of his thoughts and making him look at her.

"What?" he asked quietly, turning his head away.

She reached for the shampoo. As soon she opened it, she could spell the fruity smell and it made her smile a bit. The big bad Klaus using fruity shampoo, it was pretty funny. "I don't understand you, Klaus," she said, massaging the liquid into her hair. "You threaten to kill me, my family, friends. You kidnapped me more than once, hurt me, raped me..." Klaus winced at 'raped', looking at her. "And now your think man staring out the glass looking utterly alone and depressed. You're even blushing."

"This...attitude is new to me as well, Elena." He sighed softly as he looked over her. "I truly regret hurting you yesterday, and I don't think I can apologize enough for what I did." The hurt in his eyes moved Elena, and she felt a little sorry for Klaus. "I can't forgive myself for it. It was the lowest thing I've ever done." He looked down.

Elena placed her soapy hand on his cheek, made him look her in her eyes. "Well...I forgive you...mostly."

It was better than not forgiving him at all, and Klaus smiled another rare, true smile that surprisingly took Elena's breath away. She leaned back a bit into the water to rinse her hair. She conditioned it, bathed her front, while Klaus kept a firm hand on her back to keep her from falling backwards.

"While you're back there, wash my back please?"

Klaus reached for the wash cloth, stepping forward a bit. He placed a hand on her shoulder, gripping it gently but firmly, the other washed her back, careful not to hurt her. She reached back for the cloth when she felt satisfied. She went over the rest of her body a second time before she rinsed her body and then her hair. She turned off the water and squeezed her hair out. Klaus had avoided getting his clothes wet (save for the bottom of his jeans). He opened the door and stepped out first. He handed her the towel. She wrapped it around her, shuffling painfully towards the glass door. He picked her up, sitting her on the counter, where she began to pat herself dry. Suddenly, his hands were on her thighs, squeezing lightly. She yelped in pain and tried to jerk away, his eyes were close, concentrating. His hands shifted around her pelvis.

His lips parted as he gave a soft sigh of relief. His eyes fluttered open and he dropped his hands. She gave him a questioning look, but he shrugged it off. She slowly redressed. Klaus handed her the other towel he had set out; she used it dry her hair. He opened up the cabinet in front of the shower. He took out a hair brush from a cup.

"You can use my hairbrush. My sister is picky about hers..." He offered it to Elena.

She smiled as a 'thank you', running the brush through damp hair. She set it down when she was done combing her fingers through it.

"I promised I would take you home when I confirmed you have no serious injuries, and you have none." He carried her to the living room. He put on her boots, picking up the bag with the two extra outfits. He put her skirt and blouse in the bag. Klaus went to his room to change pants, putting on another pair of shoes. He grabbed his car keys and put them in his pocket. He frowned when he noticed his bed was made up. Did Elena do this? He sighed, rubbing the back of his head. His entire bedroom smelled of Elena, and it made him question did he truly want to let Elena go, though he knew in his heart the answer was no. He shook his head and went back to her. He handed her the bag, telling her not to open it until she got home. He scooped her up, one of his hybrids opening the door for him, and another the car door. He settled her inside the car. She snuggled into the sweater, setting the bag in the floor. She buckled up.

Klaus got in the driver's side and buckled up. He dug into his pocket and took out his keys. He hesitated before pushing the key into the ignition. He let the car run for a little before he turned the heat on low. He directed it towards Elena before he pulled out and drove to Elena's home. The silence was comfortable yet a bit awkward. He kept his right hand on the wheel, tapping his finger on his left on his legs. Elena reached forward, fooling with the radio. She put it on a rock station currently playing Bon Jovi's _Shot Through the Heart_. She sang along softly, jumping a bit when Klaus joined in.

"I've seen Bon Jovi a couple times in concert," he said aimlessly, trying to strike up a decent conversation with her before they reached the house.

"Really? I like Bon Jovi, but I like Styx even better," she said, pulling her knees closer to her chest.

He glanced at her then back at the road. "Styx? Really? Styx is horrible!"

"Is not!" she grumbled defensively, looking at him. "Styx is as good Alice Cooper and Kansas."

Klaus shook his head. "No. Styx is horrible. You will not convince me otherwise."

"Styx is not horrible! Okay, maybe _Boat on the River_ was bad."

He groaned. "I hated that one song in particular."

She nodded. "Yeah, I don't like that one either." She laughed softly

There went that feeling, that warm feeling he'd felt earlier. Poison's _Talk Dirty to Me_ was on now, and Elena was singing along with it, making him smile. He'd never really truly smiled before he really started conversing with Elena, being nice to her. It was weird, and he was sure he would be teased about it when he got back. She was making him feel warm inside just with her laughter. Was she the one that would return his humanity? All too soon, he pulled into Elena's driveway. Alaric's car sat in the driveway. She unbuckled herself as he put the car in park, leaving it running. She grabbed the bag just as Klaus opened the door. He picked her up and carried her up the steps.

"Just to let you know, the house now belongs to Rick, so you can't just barge into the house," she said, holding on to him tightly.

"Do you think he'd invite me in?" He smiled jokingly. Elena just stared at him, eyebrow raised in an 'Are you kidding me' expression. "I'll take that as a no."

He shifted her in his arms so he could knock on the door. Alaric answered the door.

"Is Damon here?" Klaus asked, his hold tightening a little bit on Elena.

"No," Alaric said, taking Elena from Klaus surprisingly rough, making Elena squeak. "I'll let him know she's home."

Klaus nodded once. "Goodbye, Elena. I hope you like what's in the bag," he said before the door was slammed in his face.

The hybrid pressed his lips into a thin line, staring at the door. He turned around and rubbed his hands together, before getting in the car and leaving as fast as he could before decided to kick the door in and demand her back. He'd given Damon his true word, and he was a man to it. He sped away from her home, constantly glancing back in the rear view mirror. What the hell was wrong with him? He was becoming soft! No one feared soft.

Alaric sat Elena on the couch. He checked her over four times before he left her alone. She had new bite marks, scars on her hip. Alaric wanted to make sure that was all. With a sigh, she opened the back, took out her blouse and skirt after taking her boots off. What she didn't expect was the soft feel of cashmere under her fingers. She pulled out the item to reveal a soft black cashmere sweater dress. It was a V-neck that would show just a little of her cleavage and stop a little further than the middle of her thighs. She laid it on the back of the couch. She reached in again, pulling out a shirt and jeans, a note, and a smaller plastic bag. She unfolded the shirt. It was a sky blue American Eagle button down. The tag said slim fit. The jeans were black skinny jeans. She laid them to join with the dress. She opened up the smaller bag. Inside were a pair of real diamond earrings, she guessed for the dress, and a black American Eagle slouch beanie and a sleek black tie. She opened up the note:

_Elena, _

_I know, I chose a lot of black, but black suits you. It brings out your beauty more than the light colors. I wasn't sure exactly what to get you, but I wanted it to be good. You have a classy and elegant side, so I chose the sweater dress and the earrings. But you also have casual yet stylish side. I wasn't shirt how to approach this side, so I settled for a blue button down and black skinny jeans. I see that slouch beanies are in style so I got you one. The tie is just for added style. I though it would fit you quite nicely. Anyway, I hope you accept this as part of my apology._

_With warm regards,_

_Klaus_

Elena was awestruck. Jenna came downstairs a few minutes later in her bathroom. "Elena! Oh my gods, you're okay!" she exclaimed when she saw her sitting on the couch.

Elena nodded. Jenna came up to her, picking up the item. "These are new. When'd you get these?"

"An hour ago," she sighed. "These are gifts from Klaus, as an apology."

"Apologize for kidnapping you again?"

Elena waved her hand, dismissing the question.

"If not for that, then for what?"

The teenager bit her lip, running her fingers through her still damp hair. She pulled the sweater over her head to try and hide from having to tell her. Eventually the feeling of Jenna's hard gaze on her made her break.

"Let's just say, I had to take a morning after pill about an hour thirty minutes ago."

Alaric butted in. "Wait, what!?"

Elena made a face. Jenna shifted through the items. "Well, he certainly knows how to dress a girl... Are these real diamonds-? He got you real diamonds."

"He's honest to God sorry for hurting me. He couldn't even look me in the eyes for a long while...It...It was weird. He was nearly in _tears_ afterwards."

"This is one hell of an apology," Jenna said, holing up the earrings.

Elena took them from her. "And I accept it." She shrugged and smiled.


	3. And Then I Realized

Weeks had passed since Elena's been kidnapped. Her lower area didn't hurt anymore, and Damon pounced on that. When she woke, she was more or less sitting up, leaning against his bare chest. He showered her neck with little nips and open mouth kisses, holding her tight. She yawned and stretched, wrapping her arms around his neck, exposing her neck more.

"Good morning," she hummed.

Damon smiled and nuzzled her neck. "Mornin' beautiful."

He turned her head to kiss her softly. Elena kissed him back, but...the spark wasn't there anymore. Even if the spark wasn't there, Damon was good with his tongue, deepening the kiss, making her moan. He pushed her on her back without breaking the kiss. His fingers slid smoothly underneath her shirt along her flat, toned stomach. Unlike Klaus, Damon knew all her weak spots. He attacked each one of them, making her writhe and arch into his touch. He pushed up and off the large shirt she wore to bed and he place open mouthed kisses down her stomach. He continued down. He placed kisses on the silk zebra stripped panties, making Elena squirm. The article of clothing was wet and the vampire pulled them off tossing them to the side. Damon made a rumbling sound, placing a hand on his stomach.

"Oh, man am I hungry! Looks like I'm having you for breakfast," he purred. "Omnomnomnom!" He laughed and firmly stroked his tongue along her womanhood.

Elena giggled and arched her back, tangling her fingers in his dark silky hair. Damon didn't get to play like he wanted to, however, because Alaric knocked on the door and walked in wearing just his jeans.

"There's this thing called High School. Come on, get ready for it, Elena!"

Alaric had walked in on them so many times, that it bothered neither one of them. Damon stared at buried his face between her legs, making her gasp. The history teacher shook his head and smirked.

"Well, that was mood killer!" Damon pouted.

Elena couldn't resist pulling him up and kissing him. She rolled off the bed, going to her closet. Damon came up from behind her and hugged her. "Whatcha wearing today?" he asked. kissing her neck,

"I don't know. Jeans?"

"Well, I'm going to go shower. If I'm not out before you leave, have a fun filled day at school." He chuckled and she swatted him.

"I'm taking a pair of your boxers," she said, going to the underwear drawer she shared with him.

"Not my Batman pair!"

"That's the exact pair I'm getting. Scram! Go take your shower!"

Damon mocked her playfully, closing the bathroom door behind him. Elena smiled. She knew exactly what she was going to wear today. She got herself another pair of panties, slipped them on, and grabbed Damon's treasured Batman boxers and slipped them on. She put on a sports bra and headed downstairs.

"Morning, Elena," Jenna said after biting toast.

"Morning, Jenna. Is the ironing board still in your room?"

"Mhmm, but Rick's in there doing God knows what."

Elena shrugged, took a sip of Jenna's coffee and headed up stairs. She went to Jenna and Alaric's room, knocked on the door and barged in on Alaric changing clothes. The iron was still on, she motioned for him not to turn it off. She grabbed the button down Klaus had bought her. Damon had balled it up and threw it in the corner when he saw it, so it needed a mass ironing. She got it ironed and she shrugged it up on her arms. She went back to her room and dug up the skinny jeans that went with it. She put them on. She went to the bathroom to do something with her hair.

Damon pushed back the shower door. "Isn't that what Klaus bought you...?"

"Mhmm," she hummed, brushing her hair into it's usual part.

"...He's good."

"I'm not even done." She picked up her toothbrush.

"Skipping breakfast?"

"Not hungry."

Damon pursed his lips and stuck his head back into the shower. Elena brushed her teeth and left the bathroom. She put on her Converse, new beanie and new tie. With a sigh she went downstairs. Alaric and Jeremy were waiting.

"Wow. He has good style," Jeremy said, getting off the stool he was sitting on.

The three walked out, and then stopped. Klaus stood outside by his car, twiddling his thumbs. He kept his head down. He almost looked..._submissive_. He looked up. His blue eyes showed nothing.

"Elena." He said calmly. "I must speak with you." He lifted up her binder and books. "Alone. I'll drive you to school."

Elena sighed softly. She walked down the stairs and went to Klaus, holding out her hands. He gave her things back and opened the passenger door for her. She slid in and buckled up, sitting her books in her lap, crossing her arms. She looked at Klaus when he got it.

"What?" she asked.

Klaus bit his lip as he started the car. He pulled away after Alaric. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"Elena," he whispered. "I've been thinking for the past few weeks."

"About what...?"

"Why I was so nice to you and why I felt guilty for the first time in a thousand year. Elena, I think I am in love with you."

Elena stared at Klaus, dumbfounded. Did she really just hear that right? Her stomach churned nervously. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably. She bit her lip and looked out the window.

"I understand if you don't accept it. I wouldn't accept it either. But you should know. I get a weird feeling stomach when someone mentions your name. It's weird." He pulled into the parking lot of the school. "Tyler says it's love. I kind of believe him for once." He scratched his head awkwardly.

Elena stared at Klaus. That had to be the cutest confession she'd ever heard. The hybrid unlocked the doors, not looking at her. Elena gave a slight smile and unbuckled her seatbelt. She pulled his head towards her and kissed his forehead. Klaus took it a bit further, and he tilted his head. He captured her lips in a soft kiss. Always confident Klaus was hesitant. He felt a spark when their lips connected, as did Elena. Klaus deepened it, unable to hide the shudder that went down his spine.

Elena broke the kiss, studying his face. A light blush dusted his cheeks. She looked at her books, biting her lip. She looked around. She put her books in the backseat and buckled back up.

"I can miss one day of school. Alaric doesn't expect me to show up anyways." She smiled at him.

Klaus looked at her, eyes full of surprise. He kissed her shoulder before grinning and pulling away from the school. He stopped at a bar a few miles away from the school.

"Planning to get me drunk?" Elena asked with a smiled.

"Nope, just a little buzzed." He smiled and got out. "I'll be right back, beautiful." He winked at her before closing the door behind him.

Elena rolled her eyes and leaned against the cool glass. She played with her beanie until Klaus came out with two beers in each hand. Elena reached over and opened the door for him. He slid in and handed two to Elena, and he kept the others for himself.

"So what's the plan?" Elena asked, opening a bottle. She took a sip, looking at him.

"I'm taking you...to the mall. To have some fun," he hummed, smiling.

Elena giggled. She drank her beer down, surprising Klaus. The hybrid chuckled and pulled away from the bar. Elena opened the second, this time sipping on it. Klaus took small gulps, glancing at her every once in a while. He thought the beer lucky to be in her hands. He wanted to be in her hands, both intimately and not. He sat his empty bottle down and opened up his other. Elena turned on the radio, surprised that it was still on the rock station she'd turned it on weeks ago.

"Bon Jovi's on," he said casually.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know."

The two sang along with _Wanted. _Elena giggled and sat down her second empty beer bottle.

"Why'd you decide to stay?" Klaus asked after turning the radio off.

She looked out the window. That was a good question. She didn't think about why she decided not to leave the car. She just did. Sighing softly, she looked at him.

"I don't know. I just...did."

He took their empty bottles and threw them out the window. "No matter why," he said as he pulled into the parking lot of the mall. They were in North Carolina.

Elena smiled and got out, inhaling deeply. It was nice to get out of Mystic Falls. Klaus joined her and put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. She leaned into him as they walked into the mall.

"What store are we going in first?" Klaus asked. "Personally, I think it should be Spencer's."

"Klaus, that is the last store you'd ever find me in," Elena said with a roll of her eyes, but she dragged him into Clair's.

Outside of Clair's was someone making animal balloons and such. Klaus stopped at the door and backtracked. "How much?" He asked the man.

"Two dollars," he said.

Klaus smiled. "Can I show you something?" Without an answer he grabbed balloons as he needed them. He instructed him on every twist he made. When he was done, he'd made a balloon pot of roses. He reached into his back pocket for his wallet. He gave him five instead of two and told him to keep the change.

Elena was still looking around. He came up behind her and tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and gasped. She then smiled and shook her head, taking the balloon pot of flowers.

"For me?" she chuckled.

"For you." Klaus gave a warm smile.

Elena stood on her toes and kissed his forehead. "You're sweet. Thank you."

He glanced around the store. "See anything you like?"

"Actually, I see a lot of things I like, but nothing I would wear or use."

"Not even the pens?"

She rolled her eyes. "Would like to buy me a pen?"

"Yes, I would love to buy you a pen."

Again she rolled her eyes. She studied over the pens. There were a verity of pens, but the one that stood out the most to her was the giant pen with rubber grips halfway up the pen. She picked up.

"This one is perfect."

Klaus stared at it, puzzled. Wasn't she too old for writing utensils that big? "Er...Why that one?"

"Because it reminds me of you." He quirked an eyebrow, but she continued to explain. "You're a big dick." She pointed towards the pen. "But you're also soft, squishy, and you're adorable when you smile and mean it."

Klaus blushed lightly and he took the pen, and he went to the register. Once he paid for it, he handed it back to Elena. She tucked it in his front pocket so she didn't loose it as they wondered around the mall. Elena knew she shouldn't be there with him. She should have pulled her hand away when he grabbed it and held it tightly in his. She shouldn't have been smiling as they moved in and out of the stores.

"You know what? I've enjoyed myself so far," he said as they walked into Hot Topic.

"I have too, honestly. And why are we in Hot Topic?"

"Because. I think you would look incredibly hot in punk clothes," he said, looking over gauges and tunnels.

Elena stared at him like he was crazy. "You are not thinking about it. You better not be thinking about it."

"I'm thinking small."

"I'm thinking no."

"Come on! You never wanted to guage your ears or get something other than your ears pierced.

She shook her head. Klaus scoffed and headed towards a rack of multi colored jeans. She held up a Thor and Loki armour t-shirt. He looked at her at and rolled her eyes. Both shirts even had the cape. He held up his finger and went to another rack that held leather pants. He thumbed through them. They were all men's sizes. He threw a pair that were his size over his shoulder, and another pair after some calculations for Elena. He found some leather boots for both of them.

"Instant Thorki cosplay," he chuckled.

"The cheap version," Elena giggled, covering her mouth.

"Cheap? This is a hundred dollars together!" He picked up the shirts, double checking for the right sizes, in which they were.

"You're actually going to get them?" she asked incredulously.

Klaus nodded and smiled. "Just a little 'Bad Klaus Gone Good, I Promise' thing."

Elena rolled her eyes and followed behind him to the counter. He paid and the two left out of Hot Topic.

"So, _Loki_, do you want me to drop you off at home now?" Klaus asked with a small smile.

"Only if you take me out to eat, _Thor," _she chuckled. "I'm hungry. I'm feeling Subway."

"Deal."

They wandered down to the food court. Elena ordered her sandwich, Klaus ordered his and they found a table in the far corner. He watched her with a smile as she ate. He took a few bites out of his by the time she finished hers. A blonde girl walked by that caught his attention. He watched her walk by. Elena kicked him so hard in the shin that he gasped and bit his lip so he wouldn't release the yelp that followed the gasp.

"Bad dog!" she scolded with a smirk.

Klaus played along and lowered his head. He whined softly, and Elena reached over to pet his head. She would have to get him a collar and leash for him, just for this little act. As the thought crossed her mind, she stopped everything. She looked over him carefully. He was very, _very_ attractive. He was sweet and adorable. Little things he did like fix her beanie, brush his fingers along his arm, touch her hand, it made her stomach feel funny.

"Nikki...I think I'm in love with you, too," she murmured softly, looking him in his beautiful eyes. "I shouldn't be, but I truly think I am."

Klaus blink. He didn't think he heard her right. But the look she gave told him he did. He leaned over the table, cupping her face in his hand, and he kissed her gently, kissed her until she was breathless. He pulled away and sat back down.

"Do you wish to be a thing with me?" Klaus asked quietly, ducking his head.

Elena chuckled softly, but then sighed sadly. "I have to end it with Damon first..." She knew how he would get when she broke the news. He would hate her, kill several people, drink himself until he's throwing up, hate her even more for her putting him through it all, cry, break things. She knew Damon like the back of her hand.

Klaus nodded, understanding. "I can wait, but I suppose that is a yes, hn?"

She nodded it. "Mhm. A yes, but it's not official until I end it with Damon."

"Deal."


	4. Breaking Up Is Never Fun

Klaus pulled up to the Salvatore boarding house. He got out and opened the door for Elena. She sighed and pulled out her keys. He walked her to the door, seeing as he could go no further. He hadn't been invited in, and Elena had told him she wasn't going to, just to maintain a little bit of peace. She had told him her plan. He didn't quite agree with it, but they weren't in an official relationship yet. She unlocked the door, opened it, and stepped in. Klaus went back to the car. He hopped up on top of it, laying on it, waiting like he was told to.

Elena found Damon drinking on the couch. A small smile appeared on her face when he saw her. His beautiful misty blue eyes lit up when he saw her and he threw his glass as he wooshed to her, scooping her into a semi tight hug. She wrapped her legs around him and hugged him back tighter. His mouth found hers in a gentle kiss, sloppy from his eagerness at seeing her. Elena kissed him back, fingers combing through his silky black hair.

"Damon, I have bad news for you..." she said softly after pulling away from the kiss. She felt his body stiffen underneath hers.

His searched hers, worried. "What is it?" he demanded softly.

Elena bit her lips. The worried look and slightly kiss swollen lips made him look so cute and adorable that it nearly broke her heart. She didn't know if she could do it. She hid her face in his chest. "I...I...I'm ending it...us." She gripped him tighter.

Damon was in total shock. She couldn't be serious, could she? After all the drama they had to go through just to be together and be accepted, she was ending it with him? His grip on her tightened. He set her down on her feet and moved to his knees, holding her hands.

"You're leaving me for him, aren't you?" he asked softly, nodding towards the door. He scoffed lightly and shook his head. "You and your attraction to the bad guys..." He looked up at her. "Will you do one thing for me?"

She nodded, stroking her fingers through his hair.

"Control me, Elena," he said, fingers stoking her thighs. "I want to remember thhis for eternity."

(-_-)

Klaus glanced at the door when it opened. He sat up on the car, sliding off. Damon came out, hand in hand. The hybrid shoved his hands in his pockets and met them half way. Damon squeezed Elena's hand gently. He frowned as he looked over Klaus. For once, the Hybrid said nothing smart to him, didn't tease him. He stood there, silent. Damon untangled his fingers from Elena's, but still held her hand. He was trying to hold back his tears. Klaus held out his hand. The younger vampire placed her hand in his, but before he let it go, he spoke.

"We're always going to look out for her, Klaus. The day you screw up and you seriously hurt her is the day I'm going to end you. I swear."

With that Damon released her hand and turned quickly on his heels, heading back into the boarding house and slamming the door shut. The faint sounds of the door locking was all Elena heard. She felt truly bad for breaking Damon down like that. Klaus continued to stare at the door. He could hear what was going on insided, and it even made _him_ feel bad. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He led her back to the car and opened the door for her. Elena sighed softly and got in, leaning her head back against the seat as her door was closed for her. She buckled up, and she let the seat back. She felt extremely bad for hurting Damon like that. He was a sweet asshole. She'd told herself before that she could never hurt him, but she just did. By dating the enemy. She closed her eyes. Klaus got in the car and buckled up. He gently massaged her knee.

"Do you wanna go home, or go back to my house?" Klaus asked quietly.

"Take me home," she mumbled, curling up in her seat.

"Alright. Home it is."

The drive to Elena's house was silent. It wasn't an awkward silence, but the type of silence the Klaus understood. He'd been around for a long time, and he knew when a girl needed her space. The silence created that space, and he wasn't going to break it first. He respected every girl that way, even if he may not show it. He pulled up into Elena's driveway. He put the car in park, got out to open the door for Elena. As soon as the car door closed, the front door opened. Elena mumbled a soft 'I love you' as she walked to the open front door. Klaus watched her until she disappeared. He got back in the car. He'd call her later on to make sure she was okay.


End file.
